Give Me Tonight
by Jeanne-jaques San
Summary: Hanya satu kecelakaan kecil yang dilakukan Oska semalam pada TaeSun, tapi hal kecil itu membuat Oska jadi merasa sangat bersalah pada namja yang bernama Han TaeSun itu… # Slash; Yaoi, MaleXMale. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! # My 1st fic on this fandom. Enjoy!


Title: **Give Me Tonight © Jeanne-jaques San**

Disclaimer: **Secret Garden/시크릿 가든 © Shin Woo Chul & Kim Eun Sook**

Rating: **Mature**

Genre(s): **Drama, Hurt/Comfort **

Relationship: **Choi WooYoung/Oska x Han TaeSun**

Other characters: **Kim JooWon, Yoon Seul**

Status: **Oneshot**

**WARNING(s):** _setting **Canon universe** _yang dibuat** _Alternate Reality_. _Slash_; _Yaoi_, _MaleXMale._ _Out Of Characters_—**_maybe._** _DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!_**

**Summary:** Hanya satu kecelakaan kecil yang dilakukan Oska semalam pada TaeSun, tapi hal kecil itu membuat Oska jadi merasa sangat bersalah pada _namja_ yang bernama Han TaeSun itu…

* * *

**_My _****1st _fic on this fandom. Enjoy_****!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Bunyi alarm kecil di atas meja—samping tempat tidur—membuat TaeSun mengulurkan tangan kirinya, untuk menekan tombol kecil di atas alarm itu. Setelah alarm kecil itu berhenti berdering, TaeSun menggeser selimut di atas dadanya dan duduk disamping tempat tidurnya.

Mengumpulkan kesadarannya—sambil sesekali menguap kecil—TaeSun berdiri dan melangkah menuju toilet di dalam kamar. Sesampainya di depan _wastafel_, TaeSun mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan memutar kran. Sambil sedikit membungkuk, TaeSun membasuh mukanya dengan air dingin yang keluar dari kran. Tiba-tiba pintu toilet terbuka dari luar, membuat TaeSun menoleh.

"_Hey_, pagi…" sapa Oska, sembari berjalan masuk ke dalam toilet. Dengan langkah masih setengah mengantuk, Oska berjalan ke arah _wastafel_, dan membasuh wajahnya dengan air dingin. Tidak menyadari bahwa TaeSun menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

"Kau… sejak kapan—ada disini?" TaeSun bertanya dengan suara sedikit tercekat. Sejak kapan Choi WooYoung atau lebih dikenal dengan nama 'Oska'—_namja_ yang dapat menaklukkan setiap _yeoja_ di dunia ini ada disini? Di dalam apartemennya? Di dalam toiletnya?!

Oska menoleh dan menatap _namja_ disampingnya, "Sejak semalam. Kau tidak sadar kalau semalam aku menggendongmu kesini?"

"_Mwo_?" Kedua mata TaeSun membulat. "Kau bilang apa?"

Oska tersenyum. Kemudian menopang tangan kanannya di pinggangnya, "Harusnya kamu berterima kasih padaku. Semalam aku melihatmu tertidur di kursi tunggu kereta api," jelasnya.

TaeSun terdiam. Mengingat-ingat kejadian semalam. Sejak kemarin siang ia memang jalan-jalan di Myongdong. Dan tidak sadar begitu turun dari kereta api—yang sampai di Seoul kembali—dan tertidur di kursi tunggu. Tersadar. TaeSun memandang ke sekeliling toilet. Ini bukan—toilet di apartemennya!

"Oh ya. Kau sekarang berada di rumahku," kata Oska enteng—seolah tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan TaeSun—sambil meraih sikat gigi yang masih terbungkus plastik dan memberikannya ke arah TaeSun, "Ini untukmu."

TaeSun kembali terdiam sambil menatap sikat gigi yang diulurkan Oska padanya.

"Tidak usah khawatir," Oska tersenyum. "Setelah menggendongmu sampai ke kamarku ini, aku langsung tertidur—" jeda sejenak. Oska mengoles odol gigi di atas bulu sikat giginya, "—di atas tempat tidur juga. _Well_, kita seranjang tadi malam."

Dengan tiba-tiba TaeSun berjalan menuju pintu toilet, dan melangkah keluar.

"_Yah_, TaeSun! Tunggu!" Oska berlari menyusul _namja_ yang lebih muda darinya itu. TaeSun menyambar sepatunya yang terletak disamping tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar.

"TaeSun! TaeSun!" panggil Oska setengah berteriak. TaeSun tidak mempedulikan panggilan itu, tangan kanannya sudah terulur ke arah gagang pintu, namun dengan cepat Oska menarik lengan kirinya—hingga langkahnya terhenti seketika.

"Kau mau kemana?" Oska menatap _namja_ di depannya.

TaeSun tidak langung menjawab. Ia menatap lengan kirinya yang dicengkram Oska. "Lepaskan…"

"_Aniyo_!"

Kedua mata TaeSun menyipit, "Kau mau apa sebenarnya?" Oska diam sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Baiklah aku mengaku. Semalam selagi kamu tertidur…" Oska menarik napas diam-diam, "—aku menciummu."

Hening.

Kedua mata TaeSun membulat, terkejut dengan pengakuan Oska. Sebelum TaeSun akan bertanya dengan tindakan gila itu, Oska menarik _namja_ itu kembali ke arah tempat tidur, mendorongnya ke atas tempat tidur dan menahan kedua lengan _namja_ yang lebih muda darinya itu di kiri dan kanan.

"Kau mau apa?!" TaeSun sedikit panik dengan tindakan Oska kali ini. Kedua kakinya berusaha menendang Oska. Oska duduk di atas kedua paha TaeSun—untuk menahan tendangan _namja_ itu. Dibiarkannya _namja_ itu sampai akhirnya capek sendiri. Dada TaeSun turun naik karena napas yang terengah-engah. Usahanya untuk melepaskan diri dari Oska sia-sia.

"Kau tahu…" Oska akhirnya berbicara setelah _namja_ dibawahnya sudah sedikit tenang, "aku juga tidak tahu mengapa semalam itu aku bisa menciummu…"

Raut wajah biasa yang ditunjukkan Oska—setelah mengatakan kalimat tadi—membuat TaeSun mendecih dalam hati. Apa dia tidak bisa menunjukkan ekspresi yang lain setelah mencium dirinya tadi malam; yang notabene juga seorang _namja_ sepertinya.

Tanpa sadar TaeSun menggigit bibir bawahya karena mengingat kejadian semalam. Jadi, ciuman lembut di bibirnya itu bukan mimpi? Bukan sebuah mimpi?

"Lupakan saja ciuman itu…" ucap Oska, "Anggap tidak pernah terjadi. _Arraeso_?"

Seperti dijatuhkan dari langit, TaeSun tidak bergerak begitu Oska melepaskan cengkraman di kedua lengannya dan merangkak turun dari atas tempat tidur.

Semudah itukah _namja_ ini menyuruhnya melupakan ciuman semalam itu? Apa _namja_ ini tidak pernah memikirkan perasaannya? Jadi, apakah ciuman semalam itu hanya bentuk pelampiasan sesaat saja?

Kedua mata TaeSun mengikuti Oska. Oska tampak mulai sibuk dengan ponsel di tangannya.

"Apa karena kau tidak bisa mendapat Yoon Seul _ahjumma_ lagi hingga kau melampiaskan hal semalam itu kepadaku?" TaeSun bertanya dengan nada dingin. Oska menoleh dari layar ponselnya.

Tidak menunggu jawaban dari Oska, TaeSun melangkah cepat ke arah pintu, membukanya, dan menutupnya kembali dari luar. Meninggalkan Oska yang masih diam di tempatnya.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Give Me Tonight **

**©Jeanne-jaques San**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"

Oska menoleh dari cangkir teh yang sedang diminumnya. Sang adik sepupu—Kim JooWon—berdiri di sampingnya. "Sejak kapan kamu ada disini?" Oska balas bertanya sambil menyesap lagi teh di cangkirnya.

"Aku bertanya padamu. Kenapa kamu balik bertanya?" dengus JooWon.

Oska meletakkan cangkirnya kembali, "Aku tidak tahu apa maksud pertanyaanmu tadi…"

"_Namja_ itu, Han TaeSun, tadi aku tidak sengaja bertemunya di luar. Apa yang kamu lakukan padanya?"

Oska menoleh dan menatap JooWon, "Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa."

"Tidak melakukan apa-apa ya?" JooWon tertawa pelan. Membuat Oska mengerutkan kedua keningnya. JooWon berjalan menjauh dari Oska karena ponselnya berdering, "Tapi tadi aku melihatnya seperti menahan—tangisan." Oska menatap JooWon yang tengah memunggunginya. "Kau tahu… Baru pertama kali itu aku melihat mata seorang _namja_—benar-benar terluka seperti itu, _hyung_…" JooWon membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap kedua mata Oska. "Dan itu kau bilang bahwa 'kau tidak melakukan apa-apa padanya'?"

Oska membeku di tempat duduknya. Kalimat JooWon benar-benar menamparnya.

JooWon berjalan mendekat ke arah Oska, "Kalau aku diposisimu sekarang, aku akan pergi mengejarnya dan meminta maaf—dengan tulus."

_Grek_! Dengan tiba-tiba Oska berdiri dari kursinya dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah JooWon. "Pinjam kunci mobilmu!"

"_Aniyo_!" JooWon menolak dengan cepat. Oska mendesis, kemudian meraba-raba jas dan saku celana yang dikenakan Joo Won.

"_Yah_, hentikan!" JooWon menepis kedua tangan Oska yang meraba-raba tubuhnya. "Hentikan, _hyung_! Aku masih normal tidak sama denganmu!"

Oska menoleh, "Kalau begitu cepat serahkan kunci mobilmu sebelum aku menelanjangi dirimu!" ancamnya.

JooWon tidak mengacuhkan ancaman Oska, sampai akhirnya Oska melakukan apa yang dikatakannya. Oska mendorong tubuh JooWon ke arah meja makan dan mulai melepaskan kancing kemejanya.

"Argh! Baiklah! Kuncinya ada di saku belakang celanaku!" seru JooWon kesal, sebelum Oska bertindak lebih jauh.

Oska menyeringai. Setelah mendapat kunci mobil JooWon, ia menepuk pelan pipi adik sepupunya itu. "_Thanks_!"

Menyambar jaketnya di atas sofa, Oska kemudian berlari ke arah pintu rumahnya. Meninggalkan Joo Won yang menggerutu karena tindakan Oska tadi.

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

Oska memacu mobil yang dikendarainya ke tempat yang biasa disinggahi TaeSun. Sesekali kedua matanya menoleh dari jalan di depannya ke ponsel di tangan kirinya. Begitu nama seseorang di kontak teleponnya ketemu, Oska menekan tombol memanggil dan mendekatkannya di telinga.

"Dimana kau?" tanya Oska langsung, begitu teleponnya diangkat.

"Bukan urusanmu!" TaeSun memutuskan panggilan secara sepihak.

Oska berdecak kesal. Kemudian menelepon nomor TaeSun lagi. "Aku tanya sekali lagi! Dimana kau?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Oska, TaeSun kembali memutus teleponnya secara sepihak.

"Argh!" teriak Oska kesal sambil memukul stir mobil. Untuk yang ketiga kalinya, Oska kembali menelepon TaeSun. Tapi sayangnya sekarang—nomor TaeSun sudah tidak aktif. Oska berteriak frustasi.

Kenapa _namja_ yang lebih muda darinya itu bisa membuatnya kesal sampai seperti ini? Bahkan sampai membuat dirinya merasa sangat bersalah karena sudah menciumnya tadi malam. _Shit_! Oska kembali memukul stir mobil.

_'Apa karena kau tidak bisa mendapat Yoon Seul ahjumma lagi hingga kau melampiaskan hal semalam itu kepadaku?'_

Sekali lagi, Oska memukul stir mobil. Kalimat TaeSun menggema di pikirannya. Oska benci mengakuinya kalau kalimat TaeSun itu ada benarnya. Ya, dia memang sedikit—atau mungkin lebih—melampiaskannya kepada TaeSun; melalui ciuman semalam itu. Yoon Seul—wanita yang dulu menjadi _yeojachingu_-nya itu—sekarang tidak dapat diraihnya lagi; meski berusaha sekuat apapun. Wanita itu—benar-benar membencinya sekarang, di saat Oska sudah sadar akan pentingnya wanita itu di dalam kehidupannya.

Oska menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir trotoar. Memikirkan hubungannya dengan Yoon Seul yang tidak mungkin kembali seperti dulu lagi, membuat Oska akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyerah mengejar wanita itu lagi. Dan mungkin lebih baik sekarang—dia mengejar _namja_ itu, Han TaeSun.

Oska kembali menyambar ponselnya di atas dasbor. Begitu nama yang dicarinya ketemu di kontak, Oska menekan tombol memanggil dan mendekatkan ponselnya di telinga.

"Apa kamu tahu dimana Han TaeSun berada?" tanya Oska begitu orang diseberang telepon mengangkatnya. "_Ne_, ini dengan Oska. Kau kenal, kan? Yang penyanyi terkenal itu."

Dan Oska mengeluarkan gombalannya kepada _yeoja_—salah satu teman TaeSun—agar bisa tahu dimana _namja _itu berada sekarang.

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

Dengan sebuah tas ransel dan _headphone_ yang terpasang di telinga, TaeSun melangkah santai di bandara. TaeSun berjalan menuju loket tiket untuk membeli tiket penerbangan ke Jepang. Tidak bisa tinggal di satu tempat memang sudah jadi kebiasaannya sejak kedua orang tuanya berpisah. Lagipula, siapa yang akan mengkhawatirkannya?

Setelah mengurus tiket menuju Jepang di loket, TaeSun berbalik sambil menatap jam keberangkatan yang tertera di tiketnya. Masih dengan kedua mata menatap tiket ditangannya, TaeSun bisa merasa seseorang berdiri di depannya. TaeSun melangkah ke kanan, orang itu melangkah ke kanan. TaeSun melangkah ke kiri, orang itu juga melangkah ke kiri. Kesal. Akhirnya TaeSun mengangkat wajahnya. Kedua mata TaeSun terpana begitu tahu siapa yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Kau—" TaeSun kehabisan kata-kata, saking kagetnya.

"Mau kemana kau?" orang itu, Oska, menatap TaeSun lurus. Oska tidak mempedulikan para fans _yeoja_nya yang mulai mengelilingi mereka berdua.

"Sudah kubilang bukan urusanmu," kata TaeSun dengan nada dingin, sembari melangkah pergi dari hadapan Oska.

Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, Oska merampas tiket ditangan TaeSun dan merobeknya. TaeSun tercengang sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengeram kesal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentak TaeSun sambil menatap sobekkan tiket yang terjatuh di lantai.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi lagi ke pelosok-pelosok yang ada di dunia ini. Tidak lagi, Han TaeSun!" jawab Oska tajam, kemudian menyambar lengan kiri TaeSun, membawa _namja_ itu pergi dari tempat itu.

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

JooWon menoleh dari buku yang dibacanya begitu kedua telinganya mendengar bunyi decitan ban mobil. Tak lama kemudian, Oska berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah—dengan TaeSun yang berada di dalam cengkramannya; sambil meronta-ronta untuk melepaskan diri tentunya. Oska melempar kunci mobil ke arah JooWon yang masih duduk. "Cepatlah pergi dari rumahku."

JooWon menutup buku yang dibacanya, kemudian berdiri dari sofa yang didudukinya. "Setidaknya kamu berterima kasih padaku sekali lagi karena sudah memakai mobilku hampir seharian," dengusnya, sembari berjalan menuju pintu rumah. Begitu JooWon sudah menghilang dibalik pintu rumahnya—dan mobil JooWon yang sudah pergi dari area rumahnya—Oska menarik _namja_ yang sedari tadi tidak dilepaskannya menuju ke arah kamarnya.

Sesampainya di kamar, Oska mengunci pintu kamarnya dan menarik TaeSun ke arah sofa yang terletak di samping jendela kamarnya. TaeSun yang sejak dari bandara tadi meronta akhirnya diam. Kedua matanya menatap Oska tajam-tajam. Sinar matahari sore menembusi jendela kamar Oska. Membuat suasana di dalam kamar itu tampak remang-remang karena matahari sudah hampir tenggelam di ufuk barat sana, hingga langit mulai menjadi gelap. Keduanya saling tatap dalam diam untuk beberapa saat. Sebelum akhirnya bibir Oska terbuka dan berkata, "_Mian_…" jeda sejenak, "karena sudah mencium tadi malam…"

TaeSun tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Kedua matanya masih menatap Oska tanpa jeda. Oska menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya kuat-kuat; seolah-olah melepaskan bebannya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kamu—mau memaafkanku, TaeSun?" Oska bertanya dengan suara lirih.

TaeSun diam. Oska menghela napas. Kemudian mendekat ke arah TaeSun. Sebelum TaeSun berdiri dari sofa yang didudukinya—untuk menjauhi Oska—Oska dengan cepat mencengkram lengan kanan TaeSun dan menyambar bibir merah _namja_ yang lebih muda darinya itu. Kedua mata TaeSun membulat. Tidak menyangka bahwa Oska akan menciumnya—lagi!?

Oska melepas ciuman singkat itu dan menatap kedua mata TaeSun. "Untuk ciuman kali ini—aku bersungguh-sungguh. Bukan sedang melampiaskan emosiku padamu…"

TaeSun terpana begitu melihat kedua mata Oska tidak sedang berbohong dengan ucapan dan tindakannya. Dan satu pelukan tiba-tiba dari Oska kembali membuat TaeSun terpana.

"Kau masih belum mau memaafkanku, TaeSun?" tanya Oska lembut sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

TaeSun bungkam. Otaknya sedang memproses ciuman kedua dari Oska. Jika ciuman pertama Oska melampiaskan emosinya karena tidak bisa mendapatkan wanita yang bernama Yoon Seul itu, lalu apakah ciuman kedua ini—Oska menciumnya karena bersungguh-sungguh seperti perkataannya tadi? Ataukah hanya akting _namja_ yang lebih tua darinya ini?

TaeSun mencoba melepaskan pelukan Oska dan menatap _namja_ itu, "Apa yang akan kamu lakukan kalau aku memaafkan tindakanmu?"

Oska terdiam. Sebelum akhirnya bibirnya tersenyum lebar, "Belajar untuk memperlakukanmu dengan lembut dan istimewa."

TaeSun tertegun. Penekanan dua kata di kalimat Oska tadi benar-benar membuatnya menatap _namja_ di depannya tanpa berkedip.

Oska tersenyum penuh makna, "Mungkin aku akan belajar mencintaimu—" Oska mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga TaeSun, "mulai malam ini," bisiknya pelan.

Kedua mata TaeSun kembali membulat. Namun, sebelum TaeSun sempat menduga, Oska kembali menariknya ke dalam ciuman yang panjang. Tangan kanan Oska yang bebas melepaskan jaket dan syal merah yang dipakai TaeSun dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Oska mendorong tubuh TaeSun—tanpa melepaskan ciumannya—hingga _namja_ itu terbaring di sofa.

Suasana kamar yang mulai gelap gulita karena matahari yang sudah tenggelam dan karena lampu kamar yang tidak dinyalakan, tidak membuat Oska menghentikan tindakannya. TaeSun melepaskan ciuman itu secara paksa karena oksigen di dadanya nyaris habis.

Oska tersenyum sebelum akhirnya ia mengangkat tubuh TaeSun, membawanya ke arah tempat tidurnya. Setelah membaringkan TaeSun di atas tempat tidurnya, Oska menekan tombol lampu di atas meja kecil samping tempat tidurnya. Lampu kecil itu menyala dan menerangi sebagian kamar Oska. Sekarang, Oska bisa melihat semburat-semburat merah di kedua pipi putih TaeSun—meski tidak terlalu kentara karena keadaan kamar yang sedikit remang-remang. Napas TaeSun masih sedikit terengah karena ciuman tadi.

"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa kamu belum terbiasa dengan ciuman dariku," kata Oska, sembari merendahkan tubuhnya dan mengecup singkat bibir TaeSun yang merah menggoda. Bibir Oska turun ke arah leher putih TaeSun. Kecupan-kecupan menggoda diberikan Oska sebelum ia memulai ke permainan inti. TaeSun tidak berusaha meronta. Kecupan-kecupan Oska di lehernya membuat pandangannya tidak fokus.

Menghentikan kecupan di leher TaeSun, Oska berusaha melepaskan kaos hitam tangan panjang yang dipakai TaeSun. Oska melempar kaos itu di samping tempat tidur, dan kembali menyerang leher putih TaeSun yang terekspos bebas sekarang.

"Kau tau, TaeSun. Ini pertama kalinya aku akan bercinta dengan sesama jenis," bisiknya dengan nada menggoda. "Sebenarnya—setelah menciummu semalam itu, aku hampir menyerangmu…" Oska menjilat telinga TaeSun, "Entah kenapa wajahmu saat tertidur tadi malam itu terlihat sangat imut dan juga—seksi."

Tubuh TaeSun sedikit tersentak begitu Oska meremas sesuatu dibawah sana yang masih terbungkus oleh celana jinsnya. Tangan kiri Oska yang bebas bermain di selangkangan TaeSun. Sementara bibirnya kembali menjamah leher TaeSun; menggigit kecil tempat-tempat sensitif di leher TaeSun, dan melumatnya hingga berubah menjadi tanda kemerahan kecil.

"Ini juga—" TaeSun sedikit tersendat saat akan mengatakan sesuatu. Oska mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap _namja_ itu, "—pertama kalinya aku akan bercinta dengan sesama jenis…" jeda sejanak, "Dan asal kau tahu Choi WooYoung-_sshi_. Kau orang pertama yang telah merebut _first kiss_-ku semalam."

Kedua mata Oska membulat. Apa? Dia tidak salah dengar, kan?

"Sejak _Appa_-ku meninggalkan wanita yang dulu ku panggil '_Umma_', aku tidak lagi mempercayai wanita dan tidak pernah lagi jatuh cinta dengan wanita," ucap TaeSun sambil mengalihkan kedua matanya dari tatapan Oska. "Wanita itu—berselingkuh diam-diam di belakang _Appa_-ku…"

Oska memegang dagu TaeSun dan membuat _namja_ itu menatapnya. Satu kecupan lembut kembali diberikan Oska. "Karena itulah orientasi seksmu berubah, hm?"

TaeSun tidak menjawab. Membuat Oska tersenyum geli. "Diam berarti 'iya'." Dan bersamaan dengan itu, Oska kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang sempat tertunda.

**.**

**.**

Mengeratkan pelukannya, Oska berbisik di telinga TaeSun. "Jangan pernah pergi lagi ke pelosok-pelosok di dunia tanpa izinku lebih dahulu. Karena mulai saat ini akan ada orang yang selalu mengkhawatirkanmu, yaitu aku."

Seolah tersihir oleh kata-kata Oska, TaeSun mengangguk dalam pelukan _namja_ itu. Sayup-sayup kedua mata Oska mulai terpejam. Rasa kantuk mulai menyerangnya karena aktivitas panas tadi. Tak lama kemudian, TaeSun mulai melayang ke alam mimpi dengan satu bisikan '_saranghae_' lembut dari Oska.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Selesai**

* * *

**Jeanne's _notes_:**

_Well_, sebenarnya _fic_ lama ini sudah pernah saya _publish_ di wp, tapi sdh saya hapus. Dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk mempublikasikannya di FFn ini setelah di-_edit _lagi, terlebih karena saya bru tau ada fandom-nya_. _XD

Fanfiksi ini dibuat semata-mata karena saya sukaaa bgt liat hubungan Oska/TaeSun di drama Secret Garden itu. ^^ Dan berharap ada sekuel dari drama ini dgn _main-pair_ Oska/TaeSun tentunya. #ngarepbgt

Terima kasih bagi yg sdh membaca. Saya akan sangat senang jika ada yg mau meninggalkan apresiasi di karya saya yg satu ini. ^^

* * *

Fic ini sudah saya edit dan _replace. _Bagian lemon-nya yang eksplisit sudah saya _cut_, karena saya telah melanggar guidelines FFn. Jika kalian ingin membaca bagian lemon eksplisit fic ini, silahkan buka profil saya; di sana ada penjelasannya. :)


End file.
